residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Krauser9440
=Tomé Laga= Tomé Laga, or best known as Tom Lag, is the main antagonist in Resident Evil: The New Nightmare. He once was a member of Umbrella, but left due to the fact that they betreyed him. He then joined the B.S.A.A., but he was left to die on a secret mission along with his partner and, for years it was believed that he did die just to re-appear years later. This time, he had changed and swore to destroy the B.S.A.A. with his skills and his virus. He is an incredibly skilled character, he is both an incredible cientist and an extremly good field agent. He is responsible for the creation of the G-Veronica Virus. Early Life He was born in the year 1981, in the Kijuju region of Africa. By the age of four, he was abbandoned by his parents in a small town, forcing him to live all by his own for the next years. At the age of 6, he created a vaccine for a desease that was killing everybody on his town. The vaccine was created only with herbs and worked at its full capacity, which gave Tom full attention of everyone in town. By the age of 8, with a little help of the villagers, he expanded the town by bulding houses, a school, a mansion-like house for him and even a small hospital. In exchange for medical service, the local militia trained him ,under his request, on how to use a knife and small hand-guns. Umbrella At the age of 10, he was offered a job as a top scientist in the newly-created Umbrella African Factory in Kijuju. He said that he would only take the job if they allowed him to still live in his village. Umbrella accepted, and also teached him english. Umbrella Age 11 Things were going well until the age of 11, when he started to believe that Chieff Raman wanted to use the B.O.W.s that were being created there for his own personal use. Then, he was contacted by two cientists: Lano Alomar and Rila Alomar. They told him that they had discovered Chieff Raman´s plan, wich consisted on selling all the B.O.W.s to the black market and then run away with the profits. He then decided to confront the chief and to arrest him, but was stopped by the Alomars. When the chieff discovered that Tom knew about his plan, he had him imprisioned in his own house for nearly a year ,in which he was able to develope a new anti-B.O.W. weapon, the dart-shooter. Umbrella Age 12 One day, while he was still imprisioned, he heard a big explosion outside, but was unable to escape. A few hours later, a U.B.C.S. team went to his house to kill him, but they were whiped out by another U.B.C.S. team. He then discovered that the first team was sent by chieff Raman to assesinate him and that the second one was sent by one of the Umbrella European branches to rescue him, stating that he was very important and valuable for Umbrella. While they were trying to escape, they were attacked by a monster. The creature killed every member of the U.B.C.S. team, but left alive Tom. He then picked up some supplies and weapons so he could escape from the t-virus outbrake that somehow had begun on his little town. While he was escaping, he found a survivor: Kwon Alomar. Kwon told Tom that, under his brother´s petition, he was there to find and rescue his 8 year-old niece, Sheva Alomar. He asked Tom for help and, together, they went to the school to rescue Sheva along with nine other kids. While they were escaping, they were once again attacked by the monster. Tom then realised that the monster was chieff Raman. He told Kwon to escape with the children and that he would re-join them again. As they escaped, he fought with the mutated Raman, and finally killed him by stabing him in the head with his knife. Then he catched on with the other survivors, but when he was about to get into the helicopter, another U.B.C.S. team attempted to kill him, so he ran away into the jungle. The U.B.C.S. leader said that the jungle would kill him, and that they had more important things to do, which meant to destroy the town. They were also there to find and destroy any file that contained information about the town´s existance. After that, there was no word of Tom until many years later. B.S.A.A. At the age of 24, with Umbrella no longer existing, he made his first re-appearance. He went to the B.S.A.A. head-quarters to report everything that he knew. After a while, he was given some tests ,both cientific and agent. Since he passed both of them with incredibly high scores, he was offered a high-rank position in the cientific area and the field area. He had full accsess to every file he wanted to see and he was only sent to extremley difficult missions. In this period of time, he was also introduced to his partner: Diane Lisboa, Tom showed a special affect for Diane, protecting her from everything and backing her up in anything. One day, when he was studying the Umbrella files, he became obssesed with two of this: William Birkin´s G-Virus and Alexia Ashford´s t-Veronica virus. He saw that they were the only two viruses thet almost reached perfection. He said that they had little but very problematic flaws that could be corrected. He then requested to the B.S.A.A. chair-men samples of this viruses and permission to conduct experiments on both of them in order to perfect them and to achieve Umbrella´s main goal: to create a supreme virus, thus a super human. He said he wanted to do this for mankind´s good, but the chair-men denied his research because they said that there were no samples of this viruses left anymore.He accepted this, but he continued his research. Soon, he found out that two carriers, one of the G-virus and the other of the t-Veronica virus, were still alive:Sherry Birkin and Steve Burnside. However, he also discovered that Sherry was under the protection of the U.S. Goverment and that Steve was being held as a prisioner in one of The Agency´s prisions. Without any help, he soon embarked himself on a mission to free Steve, stating that he would be easier to rescue than Sherry, because of the U.S. Goverment involvment. The Agency´s Prision He secretly infiltrated the prision and was able to get to Steve´s prision cell. However, when he entered the room, he was attacked by a monster, which was actually Steve on his mutated form(this proved that, just as Alexia Ashford, Steve was able to control the t-Veronica virus). He was able to reason with Steve and he told him that he was not there to hurt him, but to free him. He also told Steve that he was the only chance he had to re-join Clair Redfield and that the only thing he demanded in exchange for this was a sample of the virus. Steve agreed, he took a blood sample of himself and he wanted to give it to Tom, but Tom refused, stating that he still needed his collaboration on something else before he could send him to Claire. He told Steve that ,before, they had to rescue Steve´s "daughter" from the U.S. Goverment. At first, Steve didn´t understand what was happening, but Tom told him that Claire had a "daughter". He told him that the U.S. Goverment had her kidnapped, despite the fact that this wasn´t true. Steve believed his story and together they went to rescue Sherry. The U.S. Goverment Base With Steve´s help, they went to America to rescue Sherry. They did it with much ease due to Steve´s mutation powers. When they got Sherry, Tom also convinced her that he would alow them to re-join Claire if she gave him a sample of the virus. Sherry explainded him that she was cuered from the virus, and that it didn´t longer exist. Tom denied this by explaining to Sherry that it wasn´t destroyed, but forced to enter into a dormant state. Sherry gave him a sample of her blood and Steve gave him the one he toof earlier. And so, Tom finally had the viruses he needed for his experiments. Reunion with Claire Redfield After that, Steve demanded Tom that now that he had what he requested, he should do what he promised. So Tom contacted Claire Redfield and told her to meet in a park near the TerraSave agency. He told Claire that ,if she came, she would regain two "personal things" she had lost many years ago. Claire, out of mere couriosity went, and she met Tom. She was amazed when she first saw Sherry, but even more amazed when she saw Steve. To snap her out of her confusion, Tom told her that Albert Wesker was ,in fact, able to revive Steve, as he stated at the end of Code: Veronica. Tom also told them that he wasn´t a bad person, but a good one that needed to use bad means to gain what he needed. He then left the tear-full reiunion, thinking that now, both him and the other three were happy, because everybody got what they desired. Supposed Death When he got back to B.S.A.A. head-quarters, both him and Diane were sent to a secret mission by Captain Watanoo in the region of Kijuju, to investigate Excella Gionee. (The next events took place in 2006, around the same time thet Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine encountered Albrt Wesker in the Spencer Estate) They both went into Kijuju and followed Excella into a cave that also contained an Umbrella´s abandoned laboratory. When they saw that Excella was creating B.O.W.s, they went to arrest her, but Excella escaped because she left them to fight the first Majinis that were being created. Diane was mortally wounded, and Tom was able to defeat the Majinis. When he called for an extraction, Commander Watano denied it, leaving them to their fate. Tom slowly passed out while trying to escort Diane to a safe spot. Since none of their bodies were found after months of search, they were both assumed dead. The Wake-Up When he woke up, he was in what appeared to be a hospital, but was unly a little nursery. He got up and saw Albert Wesker, and he tried to confront him. Wesker refused his challenge because he said that he had major plans for Tom than killing him. He then started to ask Tom how he felt about the second betrayal that he had just suffered. Tom didn´t answer, but he asked for Diane. Wesker told him that Diane had a slow and painfull death. Tom then, began to crie and scream that it was all his fault, something that, Wesker denied it telling him that it was the B.S.A.A.´s fault. He slowly convinced Tom into joining him. After Tom accepted, Wesker gave him everything he needed to conclude his research in the flaws of the G-Virus and the t-Vronica virus. He then showed Tom the training of a super-soldier(which was ,in fact, Jill Valentine) and he told Tom that he planned to do that with every human of the world, but, if he failed, he needed someone to "continue his work". After 3 years, Tom´s research was almost completed, and Wesker had already begun tha Uroboros plan. When Wesker was stopped and killed, Tom decided that it was time for him to set his plan into motion. The G-Veronica Virus After several years, he was finally able to conclude his research and created the G-Veronica virus(for more information, see the complete file on the G-Veronica virus). He said that it was the most perfect virus, because it had the strenght of the G-Virus and was able to controll it, just like the t-Veronica virus. He named it like that in honor of both William Birkin (creator of the G-Virus) and Alexia Ashford (creator of the t-Veronica virus).He injected himself with the virus, and saw quick reactions to it. Just as Alexia, he suffered no pain when mutating, and even without being mutated, he had the strenght of the G-virus. Just like Wesker, he was able to jump more than 6 feet, he was extremley fast (however, not as fast as Wesker) and he was able to perform most of Wesker´s attacks. Also, he had some of the abilities of the t-Veronica virus, his blood obtained flammable properties, but he was unable to control creatures. Whenever he mutates, his body fires up, takes form of the third stage of Birkin´s mutation, and gets covered up in the same grey-skin, darkned vessels and arteries that covered up Alexia´s body. 2010 The New Nigthmare After realising the power he had gained, he swore to show the B.S.A.A. the mistake they made by not allowing him to complete his research. He then buyed ,in the black market, the few still-existing samples of the t-virus. With them, he infiltrated the B.S.A.A. head-quarters and got to the Commander Watano´s office. He locked himself in with him, and questioned him about the mission and Diane´s dead. After the Commander told him the real facts of the mission, Tom blew up the place and released the t-virus. He also murdered Commander Watano performing the same attack that Wesker did to murder Spencer. After that, he discovered that the last Majinis were being held in there, so he decided to free them and to use them as his personal bodyguards (he also gave them some oother tasks). After that, he escaped with the Majinis. When the B.S.A.A. saw some of the security films, they agreed that there was only one team that would be able to stop Tom: Chris redfield´s team, comformed by him, Jill Valentine, Sheva Alomar and Josh Stone. And so, they were sent to stop Tom, without any idea of what would happen next.